The present invention relates to an information storage medium and a game system.
A game system has been known that implements a battle game that sets a deck and a card based on input information, and causes a player character to attack an enemy character (see JP-A-2012-61060, for example). A battle game that allows the player to acquire the enemy character by a lottery by defeating the enemy character that appears in each stage has been known.
A known battle game is designed so that whether or not to give the enemy character to the player is determined by a lottery based on a given win probability irrespective of whether or not the player desires to acquire the enemy character.